One Night, One Love, One Dare
by Vampire Alien Blood
Summary: This is a story about another night about another game of the infamous Triple Dog. The original group gets to dare the new kid at school this time. Will he go through the dare while also trying to figure out his feelings for his crush? This story is Yaoi and is based off the Lifetime movie: Triple Dog. I have also introduced a couple OC characters in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Who's up for a game of Triple Dog?"

"Triple Dog?"

"Oh, don't act so surprise, newbie." Chapin replied.

It is seriously not easy being the new kid at school. You have to make all new friends, meet new teachers and abide by a ton of new rules. Everynight i dream constantly. I dream that i wish i didn't have to go through this once again. After switching between six different new schools in the last four months, i'm ready to quit. I've only been at this new school for two months and i still feel like i have a lot to learn. Like right now, i have to learn what this...'Triple Dog' thing is...

Right now, i'm in a girl's room. Eve's to be exact. Surrounded by a group of..um...aquaintances. Chapin, Eve, Liza, Cecily, Sarah, Nina, Whisper, and Thomas(my crush). Yeah, that's right. I'm a dude that crushes on dudes. My mom knows about my bisexualness or whatever you want to call it and she's completely okay with it. I've never felt this way about any guy before. Of course i had the typical elementary school crush on a kid in my class but that's nothing compared to a crush like right now.

"Would someone like to tell me what Triple Dog is?"

"Everyone gets a dare and gives one, you get to pick who dares you, anyone who refuses or fails to do their dare must have their head shaved, and everything will be recorded." Eve explained.

My eyes widen. They can't be serious...can they?

"Um...what if we don't want to participate in the game?"

"Oh, you're going to be in this. Whether you like it or not." Chapin replied which caused me to gulp slightly.

_"Damn..."_

"Alright, b*tches. Time to throw out our possessions." Chapin said.

Everybody started to toss out their money and their electronics. I was slowly starting to **not** like this game. I tossed out into the middle a couple five dollar bills and my Iphone. I was really not liking this game for the simple fact that i can make do without any money but my phone? Oh hell no.

"So, who's going first?" Eve said.

Everybody looked at each other.

"I'll pick on Sarah." Eve said.

Sarah gasped."What? Why me?"

"Because you're an easy target of course."

Sarah groans."Fine! What's the dare?"

Eve smirks."I triple dog dare you to..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was so lucky that i didn't have to go first. At least not going first gives me the chance to see how this game really falls out. Sarah went into the bathroom with her phone and the rest of the girls followed with a video camera of Eve's. Me and Thomas had to stay behind, though. Seeing as the dare involves Sarah being naked. What fun.

_"Sext a naked picture of yourself to a contact of our choosing."_

Eve typed in a phone number then gave Sarah the phone. Sarah hesitated at first but she eventually managed to take a photo of her naked body and pressed 'send picture'. The picture was sent to the unknown number.

"Who did you guys pick?" Sarah asked afterwards.

"One of my brother's friends." Eve replied with a smirk.

"W-what?! Why!?"

"It was of our choosing so suck it up." Chapin replied.

While the girls were doing Sarah's dare in the bathroom, i sat quietly on Eve's bed with Thomas while Whisper was sitting in a chair backwards. He had his arms on the bridge of the chair, facing the both of us.

"So, Nolan," Whisper spoke up.

I look up at him, wondering what he wanted from me."Yeah...?"

"Why did you change schools? Got kicked out of your last one?" Whisper smirked and Thomas chuckled to himself. I simply sighed and rolled my eyes. Just because i'm emo and might look a bit intimidating, doesn't mean i get into trouble a lot and i wanted to tell Whisper that but i held myself back.

"No. I...parents. You know?"

Whisper nodded.

"I wonder who will be next." Thomas spoke up and Whisper shrugged. I just watched the two guys talk. Well, mostly Thomas. With his auburn hair and brown eyes, it's hard to **not** want to stare at him till the end of time. Nobody at my new school knows that i'm bisexual and i plan on keeping it that way. Who knows what everybody will do once they find out and i wonder how Thomas would react. Not good i bet.

The group of girls finally made their way back into Eve's room and took their usual places.

"Alright, who's next?" Chapin asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Alright, i'll pick on...Nolan."

What?

"M-me...?" I pointed to myself and Chapin rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you, newbie." She sighed

Oh boy..

Chapin thought for a minute but then smiled.

"I triple dog dare you to..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This can't be happening...

"Uh...i...i don't think i can do that." I replied.

"You have to do it. It's a dare." Chapin said.

"Do it or we shave that precious emo hair of yours." Eve piped up.

I sighed.

_"Suck Thomas' dick."_

Surprisingly, Thomas didn't object once. I'm not sure if it's because he knows it has to be done or maybe because he wants me to suck him. But the bigger question is: Why pick Thomas out of all the people in the room? Does Chapin perhaps know that i like Thomas and not in a friend kind of way? It doesn't seem like anybody else has caught on yet so maybe i'm in the clearing.

"Are you doing it or what, Nolan?" Chapin asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" Eve piped up.

"Maybe...maybe he shouldn't." Sarah replied.

"C'mon you babies. It's a dare." Cecily said.

"What's it going to be, Nolan? Dare or shave?" Chapin said.

I glanced over at Thomas to see his reaction. Thomas just shrugged and got into position then started to unzip his pants. I felt my stomach twist into knots. It's not like i don't want to suck Thomas' dick. On certain levels, i do but with everybody watching and Eve recording...i dunno. I took a deep breath then slipped off the bed and got on my knees infront of Thomas. He stared down at me then leaned down to my ear and whispered to me.

"Don't be nervous."

I blink my eyes as Thomas sat back up then slipped down his pants just to his knees then slipped down his boxers. His dick poked out to me like it was trying to say hi. I never suck a guy's dick before and i worry about how good i will be at it. If Thomas doesn't like it then everybody will know and i'll be humuliated.

"The camera is rolling."

Yeah. Thanks for reminding me...

I closed my eyes and leaned for it. I took Thomas into my mouth and stopped. I tried to get my mouth used to the feel of his dick in my mouth before i started to thrust my head back and forth. Thomas was staring down at me while everybody else was watching with bright smiles on their faces. After a couple minutes, i could've swore i started to hear Thomas moan which could only mean one thing.

"You have to keep at it till Thomas cums, Nolan." Chapin piped up.

I continued to thrust my head back and forth while feeling Thomas' fingers run through my raven hair. I started to suck him and run my tongue over the tip of his dick. I felt his fingers running deeper through my hair all while hearing Thomas' moans getting louder. I feel crazy for saying this but...i'm starting to like this and i wonder if Thomas likes it too. I felt Thomas push my head more towards him which caused my mouth to cover more of his dick and i felt the tip of his dick pressing up against the back of my throat. I never deep throated before and i'm quite scared to try. I don't know if i'll gag and end up vomiting all over him. But i'm not taking that risk.

I slowly opened up my eyes and caught a glimspe of Thomas. He was leaning his head back and moaning louder. I started to thrust my head faster then i felt his fingers grip lightly on my hair. I cringed lightly, knowing that he's probably coming to a close. Just then, he released himself all in my mouth. I felt the cum hit the back of my throat and i had no choice but try to swollow it all which surprised everyone.

"Oh my gosh."

"I didn't think he'd do it."

"Good job, newbie."

I slowly pulled away and licked my lips. I glanced up at Thomas to see him smiling then he pulled his pants and boxers back up.

"Good job." He replied.

I simply smiled shyly then stood up and sat back down on the bed next to him. I am so glad that was over.

"Cecily, you're next." Liza said.

"I triple dog dare you to..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to what?"

_"Use a hockey stick as a sex toy."_

"Shouldn't be THAT hard right, Cecily?" Chapin asked.

Cecily sighed."Fine. But, where do I get a hockey stick from?"

"My brother has a hockey stick." Eve piped up with a smirk.

Cecily groaned then left out of the room to retrieve it. Everybody started to follow her into Eve's brother's room. Including me. I didn't really want to be part of this but I wasn't about to sit in Eve's room all alone. So, I had to participate. That was one of the rules right? When you're not doing a dare, you still have to participate? Or so I heard. We all headed into Eve's brother's room and Cecily went into his closet and grabbed his hockey stick. We were all glad that Eve's brother wasn't in his room right now. Actually, he wasn't at home at all. Eve said something about him hanging out with his friends or whatever.

Cecily stood there while holding the hockey stick. She was really not liking this but she had to do it. Cecily walked over to the bed and sat down on it then pulled down her panties to her ankles. She was wearing a skirt so she didn't have to take it off. Everybody stood around watching. Chapin was video taping and I was standing right behind Thomas. I ended up taking in his scent and might I add that he smelled really good. I just continued to take his scent in, not even paying attention to Cecily till I saw that she was starting to push the end of the stick inside her.

Cecily groaned as she pushed the stick inside her. It felt cold and wooden to her. She spread her legs a bit more so she can get a little bit more of the stick inside her."Don't forget. You have to cum on the stick and lick it off." Chapin piped up as she recorded. Cecily sighed as she finished getting the stick inside her till it couldn't go any farther. She then started to push the stick in and out of her. She was going at a slow pace but I could tell that she was starting to enjoy it. Cecily picked up the pace a little bit. She thrust the stick faster and started to let out a few moans. She kept picking up the pace, minute by minute. Cecily pushed the stick deeper inside her which caused her to scream out. She moved her hips a little bit and tilted her head back.

In the next minute or so, she ended up cuming all over the stick. She waited till she finished then started to suck on the stick and licked her own cum off. Once she finished, she slipped her panties back on and put the stick back.

"Nice job, Cecily." Chapin said."Who's next?"

"I'll pick on Thomas." Nina said.

Thomas smirked as he looked at her."Go for it." It was obvious that Thomas wasn't afraid of the dares.

"I triple dog dare you to..."


End file.
